Time for Mr Freeze and Ice King's Cool Teamup
by Windrises
Summary: Mr. Freeze starts a partnership with the Ice King for his schemes.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and Adventure Time is owned by Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network.

Mr. Freeze broke out of Arkham Asylum and was trying to avoid Batman. He drove to a city that was really far away from Gotham. He quickly got lost. Mr. Freeze said, "I hope that I've managed to make Batman think that I'm not coming back. Trying to freeze him is getting too hard. He's become so serious over the decades."

Mr. Freeze paced around the city while thinking about another problem. He said, "I could use someone to help me with my experiments. Maybe that way I can find a way to save Nora." He thought about the plan and said, "Finding someone that has ice powers could help."

Mr. Freeze looked around and saw the Ice King who finished getting beaten up by Finn and Jake for the fifth time this week. Mr. Freeze said, "It seems like this is the weirdest city that I've ever visited. That guy looks like someone who has ice powers." He did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile Batman was trying to find Mr. Freeze. He was doing research in his cave. He said, "Mr. Freeze broke out of Arkham Asylum a few days. I gotta find out what he's up to before he freezes up an entire city."

Mr. Freeze decided to listen to the Ice King. The Ice King angrily said, "I can't believe I got beaten up by Finn and Jake again. Those fools won't let me get away with anything. Trying to kidnap a princess hardly counts as a crime."

Marceline replied, "That was really harsh. You should cut it out."

The Ice King said, "Hey. I was nice enough to say that Finn and Jake aren't two of the worst things ever invented." Several kids made lots of noise as they walked home. The Ice King and froze a random kid.

Marceline replied, "You should calm down Simon. Wanna help me with my new song?"

The Ice King said, "I don't care about dumb songs. There's too many crimes out there for me not to explore. It's practically my duty to accomplish the very best of crimes."

Mr. Freeze overheard the Ice King and was excited about the Ice King's dedication to causing trouble. After Marceline walked away Mr. Freeze waved to the Ice King.

The Ice King replied, "Greetings Mr. Freeze ."

Mr. Freeze asked, "Do you know who I am?"

The Ice King said, "I sure do. I've been a big fan of your career for years. You are the master of ice."

Mr. Freeze proudly said, "I'm also a prince."

The Ice King replied, "Well I'm the Ice King so I think that I outrank you." Mr. Freeze angrily stared at the Ice King.

Mr. Freeze said, "I hate to defend logic too, but I feel like asking what you are."

The Ice King replied, "I'm a human."

Mr. Freeze said, "Sadly I have no help for my future ice plans. That's why I did months of research to find the perfect cat to become my new helper I've picked you."

The Ice King replied, "That's awesome dude."

Mr. Freeze asked, "Will you agree to my job offer?"

The Ice King said, "Okay dude." Mr. Freeze and the Ice King shook hands.

Mr. Freeze said, "We have lots of pranks to do."

The Ice King replied, "Then lets cause ice trouble as soon as we can."

Mr. Freeze and the Ice King pranced to the police station. They replaced the Earl of Lemongrab's normal windows with windows that were frozen shut. The Earl of Lemongrab screamed, "Unacceptable!". Mr. Freeze and the Ice King ran away while laughing.

Mr. Freeze asked, "Is there anybody that you want to get revenge on?"

The Ice King said, "Princess Bubblegum keeps for getting me in trouble just for writing graffiti on her castle.

Mr. Freeze and the Ice King went to Princess Bubblegum's castle. Mr. Freeze used a crowbar to open up Principal Bubblegum's kingdom door. Mr. Freeze and the Ice King sprayed graffiti all over the walls of the kingdom. The Ice King said, "I hate to say this, but I feel kind of bad about doing this. Ruining Princess Bubblegum's entire kingdom seems extreme."

Mr. Freeze replied, "That rude princess deserves this punishment. Hasn't she given you dozens of detentions?"

The Ice King said, "Yes."

Mr. Freeze replied, "He stole your recess time so framing him is hardly a crime."

The Ice King said, "I guess that makes this prank less bad." The Ice King and Mr. Freeze finished stuffing stolen in Principal Brown's car trunk. A few minutes Principal Brown walked to his car and saw the money. He didn't know it was stolen so he did a victory dance.

Mr. Freeze said, "We have to do eight more pranks today to make this day feel like a full day of pranking." The Ice King and the Joker quickly did eight more pranks.

The Ice King and Mr. Freeze went to the Ice King's house. The Ice King said, "I don't know if my family will approve of your antics. We need to be hopeful about this."

Finn and Jake saw Mr. Freeze and asked, "Who's that clown?"

The Ice King said, "He's my new best friend. Can he hang out here?"

Finn thought about it and said, "Well if he's a best friend then he should be allowed here always."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Thank you. How come you're not ice creatures too?"

Jake said, "I'm allergic to ice."

The Ice King replied, "No you're not Jake."

Jake said, "Well I could get sick. If I got a ice allergic sickness while I was a piece of ice I would be doomed. Thankfully I'm a dog."

The Ice King showed Mr. Freeze his room. He also showed all of the pranking awards he won at school. Mr. Freeze said, "My school generally bans pranks, but they're cool enough to give awards to the best pranks. It's ironically comedic."

Mr. Freeze replied, "I've met hundreds of people that think that they are on the same level of clever pranksters as I am. It turns out every single human that tried to be like me failed. You've come quite close."

The Ice King said, "That's pretty awesome bro." Mr. Freeze and the Ice King high fived.

Marceline opened the door and saw Mr. Freeze. He asked, "Why is one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals in here?"

Mr. Freeze felt offended about being called one of the most dangerous instead of just the most dangerous. He proudly said, "I'm way more dangerous than bird seed loving Penguin, litter box fan Catwoman, Riddles For Dummies writer Riddler, and coin fanboy Two-Face."

Marceline asked, "Why did you let Mr. Freeze come in here Simon?"

The Ice King said, "Mr. Freeze's been a great friend to me. In fact I had the most amusing afternoon that I've ever had with him. We did some of the best pranks ever."

Marceline walked up to Princess Bubblegum and said, "Simon became best friends with Mr. Freeze."

Princess Bubblegum angrily went to the Ice King's room. Mr. Freeze said, "Hi Simon's friend."

The Ice King asked, "What's going on Princess Bubblegum?"

Princess Bubblegum said, "You need to get your fake friend out of our house. After you do that you'll be grounded for the rest of the week."

The Ice King sighed and said, "It seems like nobody I know has any respect for humor. They treat fun like a crime. I'm sick of having to be serious."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Morals is another word for boring. That's why your son and I have lots of pranks plan. I'm going to cheer him up by having him do one more prank with me today."

The Ice King said, "Sounds awesome bro."

Mr. Freeze showed a the Ice King a new invention that was added to his car. He said, "I had someone install a device that can spray pie all over roofs. It's a much more delicious crime than a simple pie in the face joke. I want you to have the honor of pressing the button."

The Ice King asked, "What will happen after I press the button?"

Mr. Freeze said, "A roof sized pie will land on the roof of every house in your city. It'll be the best prank that's ever happened in the city which will make you the cat prince of jokes."

The Ice King replied, "That sounds awesome. I hope that it doesn't do any damage."

Mr. Freeze said, "I know that won't happen. It'll simply make roofs much more amusing. It would be like a bakery that's as big as a city."

The Ice King thought about it and replied, "This could be the best joke that I ever do."

Batman drove up to the Ice King and Mr. Freeze. Batman grabbed Mr. Freeze and asked, "What's going on?"

The Ice King said, "Mr. Freeze wants me to use a device that'll put a giant pie on every roof."

Batman walked up to the Ice King and replied, "Ignore what the Joker tells you to do. He's a cruel villain, not a fun goofball. Please do the right thing. Listen to justice, not evil."

Mr. Freeze replied, "Wow Batman. You really are a master of exaggerating small events. This is a slightly extreme, but great prank. There's hardly anything evil about this."

Batman said, "I hope that the Ice King listens to justice."

The Ice King thought about what both Batman and the Joker said to him. Although the Ice King wouldn't want to do anything he evil he thought that the Joker's plan didn't sound that cruel. He pushed the button. A giant pie landed on every single roof. Nobody got hurt by the prank, but houses got littered with sloppy pies.

Batman said, "There's not going to be any more jokes today."

Mr. Freeze replied, "I'm going to make sure that pranks happen forever." Batman battled Mr. Freeze. After several minutes of fighting Batman managed to put handcuffs on Mr. Freeze.

The Ice King asked, "Are you going to take me to Arkham Asylum?"

Batman said, "No. I have a punishment that's far better for you." Batman grabbed the Ice King and put him in a gumball machine.

A few minutes later Marceline put a quarter in the gum ball machine to help the Ice King get free. Marceline said, "Princess Bubblegum told me that you're grounded for the rest of the month."

The Ice King replied, "I'm done with jokes and pranks. After my detentions are over I'm going to focus on my next goal: being a superhero. I'm going to be a edgy hipster type of superhero like Batman." Marceline facepalmed.


End file.
